The Birth of Chaos
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: What if the Silver Millinum we were told about wasn't what really happened? Serenity wasn't the heir? Her sister was? Her older brother was banished? Wait some of them are half sayiajin?
1. Where it all began

**OKAY I HAVE RE-DONE THIS STORY YET AGAIN!!!! (for like the 2,000th time) I got to thinking about the original story line I when I had started writing it. I'm trying to get as close as possible since I don't have all the stuff I originally wrote.**

Uzume Tsuki: What it is?! Uzume here and this is my first fic so please be kind!! Flame if you like I don't care... but if you do have any suggestions please let me know!! now for the disclaimer!! Duo if you would be so kind!

Duo: Uzu-chan does not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z. She is poor cuz she is a bum!

Uzume Tsuki: HEY!!

Duo: Now on with the story!! *runs from Uzume's Mallet-sama*

*****************************************

King Souron paced back and forth. His black hair was mussed from running his hands through it and his blue eyes held nothing but worry in them, he couldn't stand it. He could fight off hoards of shadow creatures and youma but he couldn't stand to see his wife suffer. The whole kingdom had gone into frenzy when the Queen couldn't touch the Silver Crystal. Immediately the priests had begun telling her that she had waited too long to have a child. He and his wife alone knew that she was having twins. He smiled at the thought of having his own children. If only King Vegeta could see one of his greatest fighters now; A nervous wreck over such a small thing. His head jerked up hearing his wife's last cries of pain.

"Your majesty you can come in now." one of the queen's many servants called from the door. Souron walked in to see one of the most surprising scenes he would ever see even after his death. Queen Serenity sat there holding her two twins, one a boy the other a girl, the boy had lavender hair and black eyes, the girl had silver hair with eyes so blue they looked white if light hit them the right way with a red ring and black with no light. Both children had fuzzy black tails that had wrapped themselves around their mother's wrists. But that wasn't what got him. What got him were the markings that adorned the children's skin. Like black tattoos, they covered the children from head to toe. A black eight pointed star rested on their brows.

Looking at the little boy whose eyes the color of amber, one name came to Souron's mind, "Kuro..." He looked at the silver haired child "NyAsha..."

"Kuro, for some odd reason I like that." smiled the Queen. the servants were running back and forth finishing everything else up. "And NyAsha...NyAsha Hikari Tsuki and Kuro Arashi Tsuki... Kuro will be a great fighter like his father and little NyAsha will be a great queen !"

"Y-your Majesty!" one of the priests stammered.

"What is it?" Souron growled. He couldn't stand the priests. They were sniveling cowards to him and created false stories of once great beings claiming they weren't "real" or they were "evil". Evil his fuzzy brown tail...

"These markings..." the priest started again.

"What about them?" Serenity asked. The priest seemed to be weighing his words knowing if he said the wrong thing his King would blast him into the Underworld. "Well come out with it you twit!" Souron was losing his patience with this man already. However, with a disapproving look from his mate Souron calmed.

"These markings are the symbol of Chaos! They will bring nothing but destruction to our kingdom unless they are purified!" the priest finally answered.

Serenity gasped and Souron just rolled his eyes. The Silver Alliance had a strange view of Chaos. They thought that he was unmistakably evil. In fact what no one in the Alliance knew was that Chaos had been his Uncle whose name had been Kuro. He sighed and placed a hand on his children's heads and spoke sadly in Saiyago " Es tut mir Leid, meine Kinder, für Vorbeigehen an diesem Fluch auf Sie. Ihre Leben werden so normal nicht sein, als ich gehofft hatte; aber werden ständig schlimmer werden. Für diesen Es tue mir Leid." [1]

Serenity looked at him " What was that love?" She had a slight knowledge of his language, not enough to speak it but just enough to slightly understand what he was saying.

"Nothing pet, just praying for them. You get some rest, you need it." he reassured her. A little white lie never hurt anyone...

Eventually the markings vanished and the children were "purified", the black stars were even replaced by silver down turned crescent. But the markings weren't the only things that changed... Kuro kept his lavender hair but his coal black eyes turned a ice blue and Hikari's hair turned red and her eyes hazel brown.[2]

**********************************************

[1] I am sorry, my children, for passing this curse onto you. Your lives will not be as normal as I had hoped; but shall steadily get worse. For this I am sorry. It's German. When I think of Saiyago I think of a harsh sounding language. And German though not harsh is throaty. I will use Japanese for Lunarian.

[2] I changed her hair to that color because I wanted to…and yes it is Trunks this is all part of my devious plan for my future story!!!

Uzume Tsuki: WOOOO it's the end of this chapter!! I know short but it's a short story so all of them might be short

Vegeta: Where am I in the story Onna? Am I not supposed to be in this story?

Duo: *pretends to be Vegeta* Where am I in the story Onna? Am I not supposed to be in this story?

Vegeta: Silence Fool!

Duo: Make me vegetable-head!

Uzume: STOP!! *holds Vegeta away from Duo* You WILL be in the story! And Duo go bug Wufie!

Duo: NKAY!

Ja!!


	2. You are banished!

Uzume: Okie Dokie! Here is the next enstallment of the story folks! And since Duo and Vegeta couldn't play nice I asked Hikari to do the disclaimer this time.

Hikari: *giggles* Uzu-chan does not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Or DBZ...only me and Kuro!! Cuz if she did she would have many a bishie locked up in her room!!

Uzume: uhhh thanks Kari-chan...

Hikari: No problem Uzu-chan

**7 years later**

A seven-year old Hikari sat at her mother's side trying to be a big girl. She was told that if she sat through this boring meeting and behaved she could later spar with her father and the others. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that shook the palace. Automatically Hikari knew her father was in trouble. She gathered her dress and broke into a full out run against the crowd.

"Hikari!" she heard her mother call after her. She couldn't stop, not when she had that sinking feeling that something horrible was about to happen. "Papa" realization hit her as she got closer. She ran as fast as her small body would allow her, getting there in time to see her father fall to the ground dead.

"Papa!" she and Kuro cried in unison. Hikari felt something within her snap. The next thing she noticed she was standing beside her twin covered in blood. Everyone just stands there looking at them with horror in their eyes.

"Kuro...why are they looking at us like that?"

**5 years later**

He couldn't believe it! His mother was insane! He glared at his apparently new father. The man took and small but uneasy step backwards. Besides...from what he had heard from Uncle Hades (whose wife was a friend of his father's) Bardock was a lower class Saiyajin than his father...nothing but a soldier... a peasant! And he already had two sons Radditz (whom he hated) and Kakorrot (who was an idiot) [AN Sorry I like Goku but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed]. He looked at his sister who like him was studying their new father. But unlike him, Hikari was actually smiling. Not her heart-stopping smile; she hadn't smiled like that since their father had died; but a small sad smile. Kuro wished he could make her happy again. He wanted to hear her silvery laughter again. He'd do anything to make her happy, even kill the universe for her...

Kuro scowled as his mother's last cries of pain came to his sensitive ears. She had a daughter...but this time, unlike he and Hikari... she had no problems...no defects. Soon one of the servants came to show them in. He walked slowly beside his sister taking her hand. They stopped at the foot of the bed knowing that they could not touch the baby. Though she looked happy he knew his sister was sad. At the same time one thought crossed both of their minds.

'This child will be our downfall'.

(Freaky for two 12 year-old kids huh?)

**3 years later**

"You are hereby sentenced to banishment from the Silver Alliance for an attempt at taking Her Royal Highness Princess NyAsha Hikari Tsuki from her future throne."

Everyone watched as Queen Serenity's only son took the long walk of banishment never to be seen again for a long time. (Didn't see that coming did ya?) A fifteen-year old Hikari and three-year old Serenity watched as their brother was banished for a reason that was not true.

Hikari's eyes met Kuro's.

_Watashi werde es ienikaeru Kari-chan, watashi zusagen! [1]_

_Watashi _weiß _ansen werde Ro-kun[2]._

Hikari looked down at her younger sister. Because of her, her life had gone to hell... she didn't do it directly, but her mother had begun to treat her and Kuro like shit ever since Serenity was born. And now her brother was gone...he had been the only thing she had left of her father. She had to keep her mother from hurting Serenity. She did love the little girl even if she often made it know that she didn't quite like her. But she was the only thing she had left in the universe, and she had to be strong for her. She looked at Bardock. He had really tried to be a good father, and in fact had won her and Kuro's respect. But he would never take her real fathers place. Suddenly she felt Serenity tugging on her dress. "Ari-an... when is Ro-un coming home?"[AN, She's three so she can't really say their names yet.]

She sighed and picked her sister up not knowing how to deal with her sister's pain when she couldn't deal with her own.

"I don't know Chibi...I-" she stopped as her voice cracked and a lump formed in her throat. Hot tear filled the brims of her eyes. She couldn't cry... not here! She felt her mother's eyes on her and turned to meet her gaze. Her hazel brown eyes meet her mother's silver blue eyes. It made her sick to see that her mother had no remorse for banishing her own son. Her mother turned to her people and began to speak. Again that sinking feeling came to Hikari's stomach.

"My people... in spite of this I am ready to name the heir to my throne." Queen Serenity began,. Hikari saw a couple of people turn to smile at her.

"The heir to my throne will be none other than my daughter Princess Serenity." Hikari's heart stopped at these words. She could hear the shocked murmurs of the people below her. Suddenly all the tears that she had been holding back for years began to fall. She silently put her sister down and walked off.

!#$%^&*()_)(O*IUYTRGEGHJHGFDSAEQ$#%^&*(OPOILKJHGFADS

Uzume: I know why would a mother do that to her children but this is my story don't like it don't read it!!

[1] okay this language...**doesn't exist**! hah I created it, it's a mix of German and Japanese. Strange I know but if you remember from the first chapter I used German when Souron prayed over them. And since I'm using Japanese as Lunarian i figured hey since they are half-breeds they would mix the languages together.

Usagi:uhhhh Uzu-onee-chan.

Uzume: yes Usagi-chan?

Usagi: Uzu-onee-chan...Duo-kun and Veggie-kun are at it again..

Uzume: oh boy... Zai Jian ppl!


	3. Purified

**4 years later**

It had been almost four years since the banishment of her brother. She had become closer to Serenity, and because she was no longer her mothers' heir she became one of Serenity's guards, and the most revered. Sailor Eclipse was known throughout the system as a powerful fighter. But she was more known for the fact that she always gave her enemies a second chance. She rarely lost her temper, and always had her cool about her making her a deadly fighter.

By the time she was sixteen she had gained more respect than her mother ever had. On quite a few occasions she was approached by King Zues or King Aries asking if she wished them to overthrow her mother to give her the throne. Many of the Royals found it a shock when she denied her eldest daughter the throne and gave it to her youngest. But Hikari would just say that it was not necessary because she couldn't touch the crystal. What was the Queen of the Moon without the Silver Crystal?

She turned to look at her "brothers" though only one of them was REALLY her related to her. Aries (Hirro) Prince of Mars, Hades (Duo) Prince of Saturn, her cousin Eros (Quatra) Prince of Venus, and Zeus (Trowa) Prince of Jupiter and Oranos (Wufie) Prince of Uranus. Though they argued a lot, they had a strong bond and were willing to die for one another. She smiled as Hades began running from Oranos who was trying to cut off his braid with his Kantana; their younger sisters watching and laughing at their brothers antics.

They had been her one source of comfort. Hikari had literally receded into her own darkness and would have lost her mind had they not been there. She turned to see Serenity running in holding something like the Silver Crystal. Suddenly Serenity tripped and it went flying. To Hikari it all went in slow-motion as the crystal arched up in the air and began to fall. Her instincts kicking in she began to back pedal to catch the crystal. Seeing that she wasn't going to make it she pushed herself off the ground and landed on her back catching the crystal. Only a split second later did she realize her mistake. Then the pain hit as the Silver Crystal tried to purify her body. Everyone was rushing the get the crystal from her hands. Her world went black as her mother came running into the room.

When she woke up King Chronos, Prince Hades[hereby known as Duo] AND King Hades, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn were standing by her bed. "What...what happened?" Hikari asked in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

"You caught the crystal and it tried to purify your body." came the quiet almost non-existent voice of Hotaru.

"We've been feeding you energy because we are the only ones close enough to your type of energy." Hades smiled slightly, but his eyes still had that worried look in them. "You've been running a high fever for a few days."

Hades had been her father's best friend. Of all her uncles, King Hades had taken it the hardest. She even remembered hearing her father threatening to kill her Uncle Hades a couple of times. Though to everyone else it always looked like her father was trying to kill Hades she knew that he never truly would.

She even had a HUGE crush on Duo for the longest time…but nothing good would ever come of that. They had been engaged to be married, but her mother had put a stop to it. She claimed that they were too close in power to ever be married. That had further enraged the other royals. However, she and Duo would always be close. He admitted she was the only one he would ever willingly be with, and she didn't want any of the other guys…that and they were all taken…Hirro liked Serenity…Quatre had Trowa…and Wufie much to Duo amusement liked someone…though he wasn't telling anyone who she was.

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(

Uzume: THAT'S IT!!!! Now you know the reason as to why Duo is always picking on Vegeta…

Vegeta: Onna I'm still not in the story!

Uzume: Veggie I promise you will be in the story I'm getting to the good part so you WILL be in it!!

Vegeta: Good and what did I tell you about calling me Veggie?!

Uzume: Ja Nee People!!!


	4. Go ahead banish me!

Uzume: *dressed in all black* The Final chapter...but if you people are nice I will write a sequel!

Duo: Uzume does not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Dragon Ball Z...because if she did I would be her favorite, and Vegeta would be screwed and stuck with losing to Goku all the time!! Oh wait he already does!!!

Goku: HAHA!!

**4 days later**

Out of nowhere each of the kingdoms had been attacked at least once. Strangely enough it wasn't youma but shadow creatures carrying the symbol of Chaos. Hikari now stood in front of the Royal Council who were begging her to tell them where her aniki was. But each time they asked she would deny knowing. Her mother finally spoke.

"Do your wish your own kingdom to die?"Hikari met her mother's gaze unmoving.

"What has this kingdom ever done for me except take my father and brother from me?" she paused. "Yes I do know where my aniki is, but I will not tell you. I will not sell out my aniki. And I know what you're about to say. I have no right to do this. Well I have every right. Banish me if you must, but know that if you do this kingdom will surely fall. Now if the Council is done I will take my leave."

Hikari took her leave and walked out. She had known all along what her aniki was doing. He had promised to take the whole universe on just to make her happy. And he kept his promise, starting with the Silver Alliance. She just hoped he would be kind to Serenity when the time for the end came. Hikari walked down the long corridor only the run into someone.

"Entschuldigung! Kinosei dowasure war nicht gurumi kinosei leiche.[1]" She stood up and put out her hand. Her breath caught in her throat. This boy...if she remembered correctly was Prince Vegeta.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Prince Vegeta!" She helped the speechless boy up, bowed deeply and started to excuse herself. "Wait!" Vegeta grabbed her arm roughly. "Who are you? And what was that language you were speaking?"

Startled by his gruffness she didn't answer. Snatching her arm back she lost her temper for the first time and snapped at him" Maybe if you were nicer and a little bit gentler I would tell you!" Noticing what she did she blushed, "My name is Hikari...I'm Sailor Eclipse…and that language is my own.[2]"

She quickly excused herself and left a speechless Saiyajin Prince in her wake. She remembered that he and his father were there to work out an alliance with her mother's kingdom.

These meetings with the Prince happened quite regularly. And each time Hikari would lose her temper. But despite this they become best friends. Even King Vegeta was amazed at how this quiet, witty girl became friends with his son. To everyone else the two looked like they were about to kill each other, but to the very few who knew they were only picking at each other and possibly even liked each other. Soon a rumor spread that if the alliance worked out Hikari would marry Prince Vegeta; both children fought kicking and screaming.

**Present Day**

It was shortly after the Alliance between the two kingdoms that Bardock was ordered home for short time. To her own surprise Hikari actually cried. Now here she was, standing in front of her mother getting ready to be banished for the same reason her aniki was banished for. Unlike him though, she would not leave without them know their mistake. She looked to her sister and her friends. Each had tears in their eyes. They had already been told not to cry for a traitor by Queen Serenity, Serenity had told her that she could cry for her sister if she so wished for it would be heartless not to. She smiled softly and turned to her mother again.

"You are charged with treason for attempting to take the throne from its future ruler Princess Serenity. How do you plead?"

A dark smirk came to Hikari's face. "You know my answer mother. I do not have to speak it to you."

"Very well then, you are here by sentenced to immediate death."

A murmur ran through the crowd at not only the Queens statement but at the fact that Sailor Eclipse's smirk only grew darker. "Know this Queen Serenity." Hikari's tone was deadly calm. "When I die these attacks on the kingdom will not stop. The will grow worse. And this kingdom WILL fall." The mummer grew at the ex-Princesses' response to her own damnation. "So go ahead...mother" Hikari spat" Kill your own kingdom for your own selfish reasons!"

Before anyone could do anything Hikari disappeared never to be seen again. In the seconds after her daughters' decree the queen herself began to see her mistake. Her kingdom had lost one of its greatest fighters it would ever see. Now there was a chance that she would join her sister and attack the kingdom at full force. Not only that she had lost the last links to her first husband. The Queen collapsed onto her throne and began to sob.[3]

Surely enough, the attacks got worse. But there was no sign that Hikari had joined her aniki. Yet now he claimed to be building an Empire for her Highness Queen Hikari. Years later on Serenity's eighteenth birthday the kingdom finally fell as Kuro joined forces with Metallia and Beryl. Thus was the Birth of Chaos.

******************

[1] Excume me, my mind was not with my body.

[2] And it is becuase her and Kurai came up with it

[3] I know the queen sounded VERY selfish in the last bit. But the whole point to my story was to show that even Utopia's have their dark sides.

Uzume: WELL! There it is hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE and BE NICE!! Because if your nice I just might write a sequel!

Duo & Vegeta: YOU BETTER!!

Zai Jian!!


	5. Just Kiss Already!

Uzume Tsuki: Hiya guys it's me again! I'm here with a side story to The Birth of Chaos! It's all about the relationship of Vegeta and Hikari!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z or Gundam Wing! They belong to their respective owners!

Hikari walked through the halls of the palace. She was utterly bored and had yet to see Vegeta. Though she acted like she couldn't stand him she secretly looked forward to running into him. She sighed again for the tenth time that day. The attacks had been getting worse and no one was allowed outside the palace by themselves. Though, her mother refused to allow this to ruin her plans of alliance with the Earth Monarchy. She still held parties like nothing was wrong.

Baka Terrans, nothing good would come from an alliance with them… and her mother was going as far as ENGAGING Serenity to their prince.

Turning the corner her nose met something solid. _What the-_

"Onna, how many times have I told you to watch where you are going?" On the inside she was jumping for joy, but she wouldn't let him know it.

"And how many times do I have to tell _YOU _Vegetable-head that I have a name and you WILL use it! My name is Hikari! HI-KA-RI! And if not you shall call me Princess Selene."

Everyone groaned as the two started their daily routine of a heated battle. One brave soul even shouted "Just kiss already!"

They both stopped what they were doing and turned to see who had said that. Hikari's eyes where wide, and her face red from the suggestion. She didn't even bother to look at Vegeta's face. She knew what look was on it; it was a look of pure horror and disgust. Her heart clinched a little at the thought.

"There's no way in hell I'd kiss her!" he claimed in defense. _Ouch! That hurt…_she sighed again and just walked off without even trying to defend herself. Her head was bowed and a single tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

If she had bothered to look back she would have seen something completely different.

Vegeta walked down the palace halls looking for something to do. He had already sparred that day and had gotten bored. He hadn't even seen Hikari that morning and began to wonder where she was. He allowed a smile to grace his normally emotionless face. Though he acted like he didn't like the girl he actually did and looked forward to getting her riled up. It excited him the way her eyes glowed when she was mad. He was about to round the corner when something bumped into him.

_Speaking of the Tenshi._

"Onna, how many times have I told you to watch where you are going?" On the inside butterflies has decided to grace him with their presence. But he wasn't gunna tell her.

"And how many times do I have to tell _YOU _Vegetable-head that I have a name and you WILL use it! My name is Hikari! HI-KA-RI! And if not you shall call me Princess Selene." she fired back.

He could hear everyone groan as the two started their daily routine of a heated battle. Someone even shouted "Just kiss already!"

His eyes widened in surprise but he held a smirk on his face. He liked the idea but was sure she didn't. He couldn't see her face but knew she had a look of pure horror and disgust. His heart clinched a little at the thought.

"There's no way in hell I'd kiss her!" he claimed in defense, though really he wanted to. He saw her flinch a little, and then she sighed again and just walked off without even trying to defend herself.

His eyes widened enough that everyone saw it. _No way, it couldn't be? She couldn't! Does she?_

"Smooth Vegeta. Real smooth way to tell her you love her!" came Kakorrot teasing voice.

"Shut up Kakorrot!"He ran after her and didn't look back. If he did he would have seen a few worried looks but most of them smiled knowingly.

Hikari waited until she got far enough away and broke down in tears and ran to the gardens. Her heart wrenching sobs filling the cold hall. She had had too much disappointment in her life and this just made it worse. The one guy she had ever bothered to like didn't like her back and it just hurt too much. After what seemed like hours she finally stopped crying and looked at her reflection in the fountain, she looked like shit.

"Doujuba?" she jumped at Bardocks voice and turned around to see her step-father standing a few feet away from her with a genuinely worried look.

"Doujuba ka." She lied. He didn't need to know why she was really crying. He would laugh at her. She then walked off to go get ready for dinner.

He looked skeptical but said nothing. He just wanted her to be happy. He tried his hardest to be a good father to her and honestly thought that he was going to have to hurt someone when he saw her crying.

He turned around to see his young prince come running by and knew right away what had happened. Those two thought that everyone didn't know, but it was obvious that they liked each other. Vegeta _must_ have said something that upset her.

He sighed, ah the life of a King…now he knew why King Vegeta was always in a bad mood…

It had been a week since the encounter with Hikari and Vegeta and the two hadn't talked since. If possible, Hikari smiled even less, and Vegeta was so pissy that everyone avoided them like the plague.

Hikari heaved a sigh and straightened her dress as she stood up from the grass. She might not have been her mothers' heir but she was still a princess and still had to wear a dress. Her hair was let loose today and stopped at her waist, a few curls here and there from always being up.

She hadn't gone near Vegeta in a week, and was still really depressed. If he entered a room and she could avoid contact she would leave. If not she would just look elsewhere in the room. Their parents didn't force them to talk, and she was thankful for it. She knew she would just break down if they tried.

Looking around to see if anyone was there she picked up her dress and slipped her shoes off. Walking up to the small lake she put her feet in the water and smiled.

Hikari stiffened as she heard movement behind her, she wasn't supposed to be out here by herself and knew she would get in trouble if found. Turning around slowly her eyes met a set of coal black ones. _Kuso…onegai Selene __**iie**__…[1]_

She couldn't handle this now….she walked out of the water and slipped her shoes on fully intent on walking right by him. But just like the first time they met her roughly grabbed her arm, unlike last time though rough lips claimed her own.

Uzume: what do you think? Should I continue it after this and up until he leaves? I might even write the story telling where she goes after she leaves. Review and let me know please!

[1] no she isn't praying to herself! Lol she's praying to the Goddess Selene


	6. You are Mine

Uzume Tsuki: Hiya guys! It's me again with the second chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Don't not own Dragon Ball Z Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Though I wish I did.

Hikari stiffened as she felt his lips on hers. For a few seconds her mind shut down and she couldn't think. This was not what she had expected; she thought he didn't like her. She was confused completely and utterly confused. _Ah screw it!_ She began kissing back.

She pouted and slightly whimpered as he pulled back, but not for long for his lips crashed onto her once again and she melted into him. Finally after what seemed like eternity they stopped and just stayed holding each other for awhile.

She knew what he had come to tell her. They were leaving the day after tomorrow, leaving her here alone.

"Hikari I-." Vegeta began

"You're leaving, I know." She whispered quietly.

He stayed quiet for a while before speaking again, "I should have said something sooner, maybe if I had we-." She put her finger over his lips.

"It takes two to tango Veggie-kun." She smiled brilliantly. For the first time in years she felt happy again.

"I'm not leaving you here." His hold on her tightened as he spoke, "you're coming with me."

Hikari laughed, and Vegeta marveled at the silvery sound. "You know I can't do that Veggie-kun I have to stay here and protect Serenity."

"Then I'm staying here with you." He growled.

She rolled her eyes, _overprotective bastard. _"Vegeta your planet needs its Saiyajin no Ouji."

Vegeta sighed, she never made things easy. "And I need my Saiyajin no Oujo…" [A.N, Awwwww Veggie is a sweet heart!]

Hikari could feel her cheeks heat up, and then she remembered her vision from the night before.

"Vegeta… if things happen the way I believe they will I will be with you on Vegetasai soon."

Vegeta looked at her for a moment, "Zusagen?"[1]

She smiled "Watashi zusagen."[2]

He held her close again and whispered in her ear "Du bist mein."[3]

She felt a shiver run through her "Ich bin Ihr." [4].

Uzume: Okey Dokey pokey. That was the second chapter! I hope you liked it!

[1] Promise?

[2] I promise

[3]You are mine. Possessive I know but hey he's a Saiyajin!

[4] I am yours.


	7. I'm Here

Uzume Tsuki: Here is the third chapter people! It might be last if I can't think of enough to make more so I just might compound it all into one!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own!

Hikari and Serenity watched teary eyed as Bardock, Kakorrot, Radditz, Vegeta, and King Vegeta all boarded the ship to leave for Vegetasai. Bardock would be back, but the others wouldn't be. But soon she knew she would join them, and from the look on her mother's face when she saw her and Vegeta holding hands she didn't have long to wait.

Everyone else had been ecstatic about it; they had finally admitted that they liked each other. Serenity and Minako had even ran to her and squealed in excitement jumping up and down clapping. Haruka threatened Vegeta, Michiru hugged her, Rei rolled her eyes and said about damn time, Makoto and Hotaru joined in with Minako and Serenity, and Ami just smiled. She could even feel Kuro was happy for her, she could just see his smile.

Her mother however was not happy. Queen Selenity might have made an alliance with the Saiyajins but she didn't like the King or his son. To here they were mindless barbarians; she conveniently forgot that all of her children were part Saiyajin and that both of her husbands were full blooded.

She watched the ship take off and sighed. "Watashi wired atowoou schleunigst mein liebe."[1]

But for now she was here and had to make preparations quickly. Hikari excused herself to her room and began planning her escape.

Within the next few weeks many things happened; the attacks on the kingdom stopped for awhile only to start up again when news of Hikari's banishment surfaced, and Hikari began to finally understand her mother. To her, her mother was a sad woman who lost her husband and her children were turning against her. Hikari cared not what happened to her mother anymore, but hoped that Kuro would be kind to Serenity and the others when the time came.

Now here she stood, at the time of her death. Though many thought she was to be banished, she knew her mother planned to kill her to keep her from Kuro and Vegeta.

"You are charged with treason for attempting to take the throne from its future ruler Princess Serenity. How do you plead?"

A dark smirk came to Hikari's face. "You know my answer mother. I do not have to speak it to you."

"Very well then, you are here by sentenced to immediate death."

A murmur ran through the crowd at not only the Queens statement but at the fact that Sailor Lithium's smirk only grew darker. "Know this Queen Selenity." Hikari's tone was deadly calm. "When I die these attacks on the kingdom will not stop. They will grow worse. And this kingdom WILL fall." The mummer grew at the ex-Princesses' response to her own damnation. "So go ahead...mother" Hikari spat, "Kill your own kingdom for your own selfish reasons!"

_Okay, now time for the light show. _Hikari readied herself for the large amount of power she would use for her trip. She thought of Vegeta's eyes and his warm touch and then disappeared.

The next thing she knew she felt warmth and opened her eyes to see was in a throne room and there stood Vegeta his eyes wide with surprise.

She smiled, "I'm here."

Uzume: The End! Most everyone knows how Vegetasai ended… for those of you who don't I'm just gunna go ahead and say what happened because I can't think of another chapter. As the Silver Millennium ended Hikari felt the pull that her princess was in trouble and had to answer it. While she was on Vegetasai she met up with Brolly who recognized who she was and he killed her before her space pod could leave the atmosphere. Right as this happened The Silver Millennium ended and Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future. EVEN Vegetasai she basically started everything ALL over again, giving us the story lines we all know about, where Usagi is the Princess, Vegeta served under Freeza and Goku was sent to Earth as a child.

[1] I will be with you soon my love.


End file.
